


Somewhere on the Road of Sadness...

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some dipiction of general war violence, Theseus-centric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: “振作起来。”Theseus低声对自己说，“在你把他们都害死之前，振作起来。”





	Somewhere on the Road of Sadness...

**Author's Note:**

> 有血腥场面描述。标题和文中歌词来自Tom Chaplin的Hardened Heart.

Stuck along a road of sadness

With nowhere to go

 

是血的颜色。血，还有世界在燃烧。红色的黄色的黑色的。

Theseus发现自己身处战壕，耳边是炮弹的响声，眼前一片血色——刚刚的炸弹太近，他的额头被划开了道口子。抹了把脸，一个简单的止血咒，他捏着魔杖想要让周围的人后退，大家都惊慌地抱着头，等着下一颗炮弹的到来。他眼前的尸体成堆，但在这片刻的宁静里，也无人敢去收尸——他们见过太多次去收尸的人一挪开尸体就被呼啸而来的机关枪子弹击中，只能强迫自己习惯将上一刻的战友当做这一刻的盾牌。

“THESEUS！！！！！！”

他听见有人喊他，他摇了摇头，试图从眼前的场景里出来，这时他感觉自己被人推了一把。

“你在干什么！”是Leta，她的手臂上有道血痕。

是了，他们在追捕Grindelwald的追随者，Leta的手臂受了伤，所以才有血腥味。

“我没事Theseus，他们要跑了。”Leta挥了挥魔杖，手臂上的伤口立刻复原了。

Theseus飞快的心跳并没有因为那消失的伤口而缓下来，点了点头，示意Leta他们两个分头去拦截，“拦住他们。”

血的颜色不见了，他还能听见炮火的声音，但那会停下的，应该会。

 

是机关枪的声音。好像永远不会停止的子弹声，伴随着间隔的炮火声。砰、砰、砰。

Theseus蹲在战壕里，捏着魔杖，炮火之下所有人都只能自己蹲着抱着头，没人注意他在暗地里用魔杖试图延长那些被击中的人的生命。下一秒一颗炮弹落在附近，Theseus从耳鸣中回过神先检查自己，看见自己全身是血，过了两秒才意识到那都不是他的。他转头去看，刚刚还在他身边的人现在已经失去了胳膊和腿，远一点的地方已经有人只剩下半个，当场死亡，再远处有人在动，已经只能爬行但还是想挣扎着远离这里，留下一条血痕。

有什么在拽着他的衣服。Theseus低头，他的衣服上没有血迹，只有一只扒着链子不放的嗅嗅，还有抓着嗅嗅的手。Theseus顺着那双手向上看，就看见嘀咕着“放开，来快放开，在Theseus生气前放开”的Newt。

“我没生气。”Theseus说着抬手去帮他。

Newt没说话，低着头把嗅嗅捉了回去，同时把自己的手从Theseus的手里抽了出来。他把嗅嗅抱在怀里却没有立刻放回巢里，他站了一会儿，抬眼去看Theseus，“你刚刚在想什么？”

Theseus无法回答这个问题。他不能告诉Newt刚刚毒角兽装上桩子的那声巨响让他想起的那些事情。他闭了闭眼睛，没想好怎么回答。

“你很难得在这里留这么久。”Newt应该看出了他的难以回答，于是换了个话题，“是在研究我这里有什么动物违法吗？”

这里。Theseus抬头看了一眼，才意识到他们在Newt的手提箱里。他是什么时候进来的，为什么会进来，他一时都想不起来。但他知道怎么应对Newt的消极抗争，“我只是在欣赏你对这儿做的装修。”

“入迷到嗅嗅和我一起拽你的衣服才让你回过神？”Newt歪头看了他一眼，转身带着嗅嗅准备把他放回巢里。

Theseus看着他的背影，才想起了自己为什么会进来，“如果你打算从魔法部辞职，你得先找到你的下一个经济来源。”

Newt把嗅嗅放回去，关上门锁好——他的怒气绝不会向动物而去——转身看向Theseus，“我们之前不是这么说的。”他双手环胸看向Theseus，“战争结束，我就可以去做我想做的事情了。”

“你可以，但是你得养活自己，和这里这么多的动物。”Theseus看了他一会儿，又补充道，“这不是在给你设置障碍，我觉得你肯定能找到。比如把你那本关于动物的科普书写完。”

Newt避开了他的视线，“不会有下一个条件了吧？”

“虽然父亲母亲和我仍旧不觉得‘魔法动物学家’是个好的职业选择，”Theseus慢慢走到Newt面前，张开双手抱紧他，“但是我们希望你开心。好运，little brother.”

Theseus的心跳已经恢复了正常，他不担心Newt会察觉到什么。耳边炮火的声音远去了，他能感觉到Newt的呼吸。但是他仍旧能闻到战场上的味道，他不知道那什么时候会停止。

 

是烧焦的味道。焦糊味，血腥气，硝烟的味道混杂在一起。

Theseus从战壕里探出一点点头，在一片死亡和腐烂的味道里，他闻到了一丝发霉稻草的气息。无人之地上早就没有绿色了。树木花草没时间腐烂，早就在轰炸的第一天变成了一片焦黑，只有翻过来的土地和七零八落的尸体。他感觉自己的喉咙一路到肺都在燃烧，嘴里满是血腥味。他周围的战友也意识到这一波的炮火结束了，开始慢慢动作，但没有人敢站起来，只是换了个姿势蹲着，接着有人开始咳嗽，紧跟着是喘不过气，再接着就是窒息引起的抽搐并开始咳血。Theseus意识到自己也开始呼吸困难，低下头捂住口鼻，试图找到一个能让自己好受点的咒语。

刀叉和餐盘碰撞的叮当声。Theseus意识到自己双手都握着东西，并且不是魔杖，他抬起头，看见母亲正担忧又抱歉地看着他，“我知道我今天烧得有点糊，Theseus，不合胃口吗？”

“没有。”Theseus摇了摇头，对着母亲笑了一下，“只是在想工作上的事情。”他低头切了一点肉，看了两秒才送进嘴，嚼了一下就咽了下去，接着喝了半杯水。

Newt偏头看了他一眼，Theseus知道他在怀疑，于是又吃了一口，对着他微笑。Newt见他看过来，立刻低下了头。

这顿饭Theseus是吃得最慢的一个，Newt一早吃完消失在了自己的房间里，父亲吃完去了书房，母亲觉得是不合他胃口，于是吃完又去厨房给他准备别的。

Theseus一个人坐在餐桌边，放下刀叉，用魔杖把餐盘清理干净。血的味道还在他的舌尖萦绕，明明是烧糊了的饭菜，他却只能尝到血腥味。

 

一开始只是噩梦。Theseus认为是自己还没从战场上调整回来。跟着是失眠。一点点风吹草动，Theseus就会攥着魔杖跳起来，他和衣而睡，魔杖永远在他一伸手就能摸到的地方。再然后是时不时突如其来的焦虑。没有原因，没有预兆，Theseus会感觉到自己的心跳加速，想要立即离开或者举起魔杖。现在是记忆闪回。物品、声音和味道，这些都会将他带回战壕里，看着自己无能为力，面对着明明是麻瓜制造出来却是无机质的杀人机器——没有面对面的决斗，看不见对手的脸，只有漫天的炮火和无色的毒气。

他被叫做“战争英雄”，可他自己太清楚在战壕里，自己有多么无能为力。“战争英雄”这个称呼，是踩在那些战壕里他没能救回来的士兵身上得来的。他活了下来，他们没有。

Theseus放下了手里的文件，他一个字都没看进去。他已经掌握了在独处的时候处理这些回忆的能力。Theseus交叉食指，用力拧紧，以让自己保持清醒。他不能原谅自己在追捕黑巫师的时候出现的记忆闪回，下一次他可能就会害死自己的同事们。

敲门声。Theseus松开手抓起魔杖指着门口。

Newt探头进来，他刚张开嘴，看了眼Theseus手里的魔杖，推开了门。Theseus放下魔杖，努力向Newt露出自然的微笑。Newt无动于衷，他走进门，停下脚步，扭头朝门外看了一眼，把房门关上，才回头面对Theseus。

“炮弹休克。”Newt吐出两个词。

Theseus一时不知道他在说什么，“Newt……”

“麻瓜管这个叫炮弹休克。”Newt打断了他，“战场上回来的士兵，”他抬手在脑袋边上打了个转，“会有些……”

“疯？”Theseus接口道。

Newt深吸了一口气，但没有反驳，他盯着Theseus的桌子看了好一会儿，才又开口，“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”Theseus笑得真诚了一点。

“你能来找我……我是说，你知道的，你能跟我说……”Newt抬头看了他一眼，别开视线，“如果你需要的话。”

Theseus站起身，走到Newt面前，长开手抱紧了他，“我知道。”他能闻见Newt身上的青草味，混杂着泥土和海水的味道，突破血腥气和硝烟味构成的堡垒——那是活着的味道，和死亡截然不同。

 

呼啸而过的飞机。永不停止的机关枪。震耳欲聋的大炮。

砰。砰。砰。所有这些机械的巨响交织在一起，没有停歇。

Theseus捏着魔杖，穿行在医疗区域，和所有人一样低着头，他试图给自己能看见的伤员施一些止血止疼的魔法，但他很清楚这举动的徒劳。四肢骨折或者是缺一些手指、缺半条手臂、少一条腿都属于轻伤。很多伤员浑身是血，胸腹都是伤口，望着天喘气，希望自己的时间能再长一点。魔法对于这些人无能为力，疼痛已经是最小的一部分，清醒地知道自己即将在这里独自迈向死亡才是最大的痛苦。这些人年纪都不大——年纪最大的老兵们几乎都已经死在了第一波的战役里，死在还没人摸得清手里这些武器究竟能造成怎样伤害的时候，很多人上战场的时候还幻想着战争带来的光荣，他们脑子里的打仗还是拿破仑时期骑马行军，拔剑决斗。可是这些机器摧毁了这些——不用看见敌人，只能看见无边无际和自己穿戴一样的人，蹲在战壕里，用机关枪和大炮轰炸对面的战壕，并接受对面的轰炸。什么光荣什么荣耀，有的只有鲜血和痛苦。

Theseus转了一圈，确认自己已经给所有人止疼，才往外走。他听见骚动，很多人在喊“毒气——！毒气来了！跑！！”

没有人再顾得上伤员了。Theseus站在那里，他可以用魔法运送他们，但他不可能消除这里几万人的记忆。他来到这里已经违反了魔法部长设立的保密法案，这是麻瓜的战争——可是这些人，这些无法自由行动的伤员，在这种时候将他们留在这里，就是在把他们留给死亡。

再等一等，等其他人都走远了，他可以想办法把这些人保护起来，只要不要呼吸到那些毒气，他可以解释为风向。Theseus站在那里，他不能有任何自我保护，光气无色无味，他只能呼吸进去了才知道什么时候那东西到了这里。战壕里的人都跑得差不多了，当然有没能跑掉的，但Theseus只能看着他们，希望等这波过去，那里面还有人能活下来。

“Theseus，为什么他们都在那里？”

Theseus猛地回头，看见Newt站在自己身后。这不对。Newt应该在家。在魔法部。在乌克兰。在安全的地方。不是这里。这里一天死上万人，天空永远是灰的，目之所以及只有黑色和死寂。Newt不应该在这里。

然后Theseus看见Newt开始咳嗽，开始捂着胸口，“Theseus，为什么我不能呼吸了……”

“不，不不不。”Theseus扶住他的肩膀掏出魔杖，徒劳地试图念咒来阻止这些，“Newt，幻影移形，离这里越远越好。”

可是Newt没有余力去幻影移形了，肺水肿已经让他的呼吸急剧加速，很快他开始咳血。

Theseus眼睁睁看着血从Newt的嘴角蔓延到自己的手心里。“不不，不会的。不可能。”Theseus拨开Newt的头发，看着他苍白的脸色，感觉他短促的呼吸，最终抱紧了Newt。他看了一眼满眼期待的伤员们，闭起眼睛强迫自己带着Newt去安全的地方。

等他睁开眼睛，安全的地方只有他自己一个人，余下就是无边无际的空旷，黑色的土地和灰色的天空延伸到不知何处。

 

Theseus睁开眼睛。他感觉到自己在发抖，花了几秒才意识到自己在家里。他闭了闭眼睛，又立即睁开。他坐起身，眼眶发红，他强迫自己把攥成拳的手举到自己眼前，做了两个深呼吸，慢慢松开左手——没有血，再慢慢松开右手——干净的。Theseus将头埋进自己的手心里，试图让自己的心跳慢下来。

是梦。Theseus告诉自己。都已经过去了。Newt在家里，安全的。

“振作起来。”Theseus低声对自己说，“在你把他们都害死之前，振作起来。”

过了一会儿，Theseus抬起头，从枕头底下摸出自己的魔杖，起身披了件睡袍。他走到Newt的房间门口，直接用阿霍拉洞开打开房门，点亮魔杖朝里看了看。Theseus的心提了起来——床上没有人。看见Newt的手提箱正在房间当中，Theseus微微放松了一点，他打开手提箱，走了下去。

Newt正在鸟蛇面前扮演好妈妈，Theseus看见他才彻底松了口气，退后两步坐到木屋台阶上看着他。Newt注意到他来了，但鸟蛇宝宝占据了他更多的注意力，所以只胡乱点了点头。

Theseus是被Newt推醒才意识到自己睡着了。他抬头看见Newt站在自己身前，下意识笑了一下。

“你……该回你的栖息地去睡觉。”Newt蹦出一句。

Theseus是真的笑了，“你是说我房间？”

“对，那个。”Newt抬了抬手，低头想了一会儿，“我马上就上去了。”

Theseus知道自己可以走了，可他挪不动脚步，见不到Newt他就无法说服自己Newt是安全的。于是摇了摇头，“别担心，做你的事吧。我只是想……”他对上Newt的视线，“确认你平安。”

Newt用观察神奇动物的眼神观察了他一会儿，才回答道，“好吧。”然后转身继续做自己的事情了。

Theseus看着他的身影，看见他确保自己停留在Theseus的视线之内，不由弯起了嘴角。

之后的梦里有海洋、有雨林还有草原。Theseus睁开眼睛，身上是Newt的大衣，大衣上还别着张字条：“我跟爸妈说你不舒服，傲罗那边已经请假。别碰任何东西/动物。”最后一句全是大写。

 

从Newt的手提箱里出来之后，Theseus回房间看了会儿文件，又补了会儿觉。那天的晚饭一切正常，Theseus还能给母亲送去两句夸奖。

晚饭后Newt拎着手提箱敲开Theseus的房门，他们两个一起下去。Newt用动物的相关知识占据了Theseus的整个大脑，所有那些战争相关的东西都在他的声音下远去了。

 

那天晚上Theseus又梦见了战壕、伤员和漫天无际靠近的毒气，他站在那里束手无策。然后他看见了Newt的手提箱。他迟疑着弯腰打开，Newt钻了出来。他们合力把能带上的伤员都装进了手提箱里，一起坐在木屋的台阶上。比起黑灰的战壕和死亡的味道，手提箱里充斥着鲜活的生命。

这很美好，可Theseus知道这只是个梦，因为他很清楚现实里的结局。他睁开眼睛，侧头看见Newt拱在自己颈窝的鼻尖，凑过去在他额头上亲了一下。感觉Newt动了动，把头埋得更深了一点，Theseus不由笑了一下。

战争英雄Theseus Scamander一直只是战前的他的一个影子，看见这个词Theseus就会想起那些没能回来的人。但是这一刻，Theseus摸到了一点之前的自己——他还有事要做，他还有人要保护。

他会好的。

Theseus闭上眼睛，希望自己梦见Newt、星空和草原。

 

Somewhere on the road of sadness

Lies a better deal

 

 

FIN.


End file.
